


【C梅】Comeback逆转

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - FCBarcelona, M/M, Teammate - Freeform, Younger Cris
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 年龄操作注意！Cris加盟巴萨警告！减龄12岁Crisx生涯末期Leo，总之就是巅峰错开。别在意细节，我、我就是想让罗哥接一次养成剧本……





	1. （上）

那年夏窗的尾巴，23岁的葡萄牙新星以创纪录的身价加盟了球队。至此，纠结了几个月的转会肥皂剧终于迎来终章。

合同中的种种细枝末节都是他的好伙伴门德斯的事，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多在乎的只有巴塞罗那的拥护者们挑剔的目光。几乎所有人都把他和诺坎普未来的国王之位联系在一起，也因此，他们自然而然地拿着如今的这位小王子与现役的那位十号进行比较。

得了吧，我才跟他不一样呢。我才不要时常后撤梳理全队的传球路线，活跃在锋线的我才是令人闻风丧胆的杀手。

这是他对自己能力的自信与坚持。

新加盟的足坛新星在属于自己的更衣柜合了影，然后第一次披上印着自己名字的，红蓝军团的战袍。是七号，他喜欢的七号——我要让所有人说到这个数字就要想起我，而不是又一个十号。他暗自发誓要为这件球衣打上印记。

不过，这配色可真不够时髦啊……

再三确定了自己形象没有丝毫疏漏，阳光明媚的午后，年轻人抱着球在新东家的球场亮相。克里斯蒂亚诺向那些满眼热情、饱含期待的人们招手——可能自己现在的表情也是一样？他不由地想。

忽然，他发现人群变得更加激动了。

怎么回事？我甚至还没开始颠球嘞。克里斯颇有些不满地皱起眉。既没有把皮球作为礼物踢给他们，又没把花活踢呲……渐渐地，他听清了球迷们所喊的是什么：

“梅西！”“梅西！”“梅西！”

 

 

“行了！我也不知道为什么巴萨的队长会空降你的亮相仪式！”即使只是从球员通道走出来后一直安安静静地场边围观，精明如门德斯依旧确信明天世体每体的头条会更喜欢用仪式结束后他们合影的那一下的同框照片作为头版。但这种话无益让刚刚结束了一天的事务开车回家的球员冷静下来，因此他避之不提，“梅西有自己的肖像自由权——当然我也为你保留了这个——所以他没必要为俱乐部赛场外的任何活动特意现身。或许他真的很关注自己有了这么一个闪耀夺目的继承人。”

“所以？喜欢到冒犯别人主场的地步了吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多不信这个。只有他一人的的豪车里他开着蓝牙，这让得以放肆爆发的人好像情绪又严重了几分。

“也可能是谁授意的呢？没办法，他们加泰罗尼亚人好像更喜欢传承剧本。以及克里斯，你又不能真以一个挑战者的姿态出现在更衣室里。”

否则梅西和他的朋友们就不会给我传球了吗？“哼。”虽然满满的不爽，但这代表他知道了。“对了我说，你给我在巴塞罗那找的房子到底是在哪个见鬼角落？”车载导航进了这篇住宅区就再也读不出更多内容，真是，让卫星都躲得远远的私密性设计。未来的世界最佳先生并不太想亲口承认自己迷了路，但事实就是他漫无目的开着车的这半小时里好像第三次看到这片装了球门的草地——很好，这次它的主人甚至优哉游哉地拖着折叠椅出来享受美好时光了。

“其实那个房子并不是我——”“我的天。”车开的更近一些，路过草坪之时，C罗对于眼前的情景无法抑制自己的惊呼，“这都什么事啊……”他只不过是对这种便于在家运动的庭院抱有兴趣而多瞟了两眼，然后，

“我好像看到梅西了。”

通讯那头沉默了一会儿。良久，他的经纪人终于出声解释道：“是这么回事。巴萨这边，有一位很有话语权的大佬，希望你能快点融入球队。为此，他甚至主动帮你买下了一栋房子。我认为这样的好意还不太适合断然拒绝的。”

要命，别这样。

他的经纪人又言：“如果你实在找不到坐标的话，就去问问你的现任房东怎样？”

饶了我吧。认命般的熄了火（仅限座驾），C罗硬着头皮下车向那人走去。在二十步之内我要组织好语言……十五步了……十步……五步！他用一个夏天突击的西班牙好像纷纷从他的大脑里不辞而别似的，在他纠结途中，对方已经进入一个能辨认他脸的距离。

“罗纳尔多？”那个戴着太阳镜手捧茶壶的人此时显得无辜且无辜，“欢迎你。”

“……谢谢。”

“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”注意到来者的手足无措，他眨巴眨巴眼睛。也许新来的葡萄牙人是被加泰罗尼亚的太阳烤懵了？那他需要来一口马黛茶。不过他可能不想直接用我这个。那我需要再准备一个新茶壶……

吐出一口气，肩膀下垂却又是另一番严阵以待，克里斯试图把眼前人当作禁区弧顶附近的一个定位球——自然，不是能起脚踢出去的——想些跟他的职业相关的事有益于他打消跟这个闻名天下的陌生人搭话的压力。他也许反应有些过激了，以至于他如鹿般闪亮的眼睛瞪起来，用硬梆梆的嗓音吐出：“请告诉我，我的房子在哪里”之时，可不怎么像是一个请求。

梅西丝毫没在恼的。“对哦，这是你来新家的第一天。”他就像一回家就把房间钥匙搁置在门口的几案上那样，简单随意地搁置了球队后辈外露的小脾气——这可能是见过世间百态，千百万份啧啧称赞与千百万份谗口嗷嗷后养成的淡然。“那就跟我来吧，邻居，”他这时是笑着的，

“有个引路人会好很多的。”

任何时候都是。

 

 

关于第二天的训练，梅西也是这么想的。由自己将克里斯蒂亚诺介绍给更衣室的大家会更好。

他为此特意起了个大早，驱车前往葡萄牙7号的住处。打消他此时此刻鸣笛会不会搅乱对方清梦之纠结的是他昨天所看到的那辆宾利。他已经出门了？错车的瞬间，里奥仍旧停留在他小小的惊诧中。等他回过神来调过头，他就连对方的尾灯都要看不清了。

那就一起去甘伯体育城吧。

……

刚刚换上自己的新款刺客的年轻人显然是不解为什么如今的巴萨头牌会气喘吁吁出现在更衣室门口。“你让我……让我好一顿……追……”梅西大口呼吸了几口让自己的喘息稍微平复些，“我从你家门开始就一直开车跟在你后面……一直，没追上。”

“啊，真的吗？”可是我今天忍不住欣赏这座滨海城市的风光，已经是一路走走停停放慢车速了。并非适合自己内心吐槽流露出来的场合，令克里斯整个人看起来欲言又止。他尽量忽视着另一人的存在迅速地换好了一身装备，关上柜门。不知何时坐到凳子上刷着ins的10号闻声抬头看着他：“需要我告诉你训练用球放在哪吗？”

“不。暂时不用。我先去做一些体能训练。”他一五一十地交代道。克里斯觉得今天他的西语水平在线的，然而他还并没有发觉自己也心平气和时，跟他一门心思要超越的“假想敌”打交道其实是件很轻松的事。梅西点头，模糊地“嗯”了一声，继续沉浸在他自己方寸屏幕内的小世界。

“你就不去训练吗？”只是这样坐着？葡萄牙人心想。那你这么早的尾随着我来到训练场有什么用呢——不对，难道是我昨天的事让他觉得我是一个路痴，需要别人领着否则会一气转悠到马德里的迷糊宝宝吗……天呐！

并不了解C罗脑子里的那些勾勾绕绕，梅西只是平和地答：“训练方面，我有自己的步调。”“那、那也挺好的。”克里斯说。一方面这样的答案否定了他胡思乱想中可能的尴尬，另一方面，能听到这名历史上最出色的球员之一亲口告诉他：就算是梅西也有自己的训练计划，是令葡萄牙人安心的——才不像那些谣言所传，巴萨的国王是个只靠着他异于常人的天赋独步天下的存在，当天赋的老本吃光了以后，所剩下的就只有随着年岁增加愈发沉重的身体……要是真的这样，那得是个多吓人的天赋啊。这叫没有同等先天条件的凡人那什么去挑战神明呢？

只要助他赢得一切的不全是与生俱来的那些东西就够了，我必定能获得不逊于他的成就。没再交流什么，自命不凡的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多开始了他第一天的训练。

大概过了一个小时的时间，梅西给自己的手机连上充电线。他也慢条斯理地换上自己的训练服、球袜球鞋……等等，然后简单地做着活动手脚的热身运动，回忆上一节训练课上尝试的阵型。这个时候球队的队友们、工作人员们陆陆续续地都来了，跟他打着招呼。“里奥，你今天怎么这么早？让我赶紧确定一下太阳还是打东边升起的吗。”身为发小的皮克进了更衣室就开始大嗓门地嚷起来。作为报复，梅西在高个子的西班牙人后背上锤了一拳头，惹来后者夸张地哀嚎，揉着自己的背部肌肉跌倒做吃痛状。球队上下见状一起哈哈哈地大笑。又一阵嬉笑打闹过后，巴萨的领队踩着点走进更衣室。他扫过站在这里的每一个人的面庞，确认人数，“罗纳尔多呢？你们有谁看到克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多了吗？”他问。

“他已经去训练了。”球队的队长如是说。此话一出惹得有些人惊得悄悄倒吸了口凉气，几个刚升上一线队的小孩也在暗自反思自己为什么没有表现得如此积极。“他挺努力的，大家去训练场再跟他打声招呼吧。”似是避免那人给球队留下不合群的初印象，梅西又补充道。

“嗯，那就没什么问题了。”领队在自己的名单上的七号位置画上一个勾，“主教练马上就会去训练场。而我们今天的主要训练内容有以下这些……”

 

 

抢圈训练最终被晾在中间的四人需要穿过跃跃欲试地用手掌向他们头上招呼的众队友，今天份的惩罚游戏正在进行。初来乍到的克里斯光荣地成为被“热情款待”的其中一人，他缩着脖子，满脸的轻松显示着他有在很好的融入和队友们的游戏中。里奥没参与这个。他站在远端和主教练交流着有关周末西甲揭幕战的阵型安排。“……高层希望在赛季第一场就让球迷们看到他们签下的葡萄牙新星有多棒。”梅西听闻，点点头表示理解。给球迷们信心是重要的，何况他们很多还手握着选票。“你个人怎么看呢？”他优先询问着主教练的见解。

“我认为罗纳尔多在今天对抗赛里的表现很好，跟大家都有配合地意识。看来他这个夏天没有因为转会绯闻训练耽误他的状态。”主教练又看了看自己在战术板上的圈圈点点，脑子飞速运转，“首场战升班马的话……我认为派出他首发也无妨。”

“我没问题。”大家都不会有问题的。10号负手而立，在这个距离他只能看见大家刚刚解散了队伍往更衣室返，而那个年轻人拖在最后……他又捡起了球，看来他不满于今日的训练止步于此。

看啊，不让他上场的话，他得多不甘心啊？

梅西又和教练聊了两句，之后，向着那个独自练习的人靠近。克里斯蒂亚诺正在回忆他今天在训练课上学到的东西。那些tiki-taka的哲学，融在巴萨青训血液里的东西，对于他这样一个新人却是需要从头理解的东西。他收着力量，把球给到自己的右手边，然后哪里接应的人应该……沉浸于自己的想象的他突然发现皮球停在了另一人的脚下。“你在练习传接配合吧？方便带我一个的话，”他指了指踩在自己脚下的足球，

“我传给你。”

 

 

升班马把他们的姿态摆得很低。密不透风的铁桶阵，久攻不下着实令人恼火。

现在已经是下半场的中段了。掌控着组织进攻大权的巴萨十号能感觉到自己的体力每分每秒都在逝去。洞悉全局、找出空档……谈何容易。他试着持球向肋部多盘带了几步，速度没那么快，同样意识到这点的对方后腰贴了上来。我带走他的话，那边就！球场上的思绪都是电光火石一瞬间，他向右扯动着防线，接着把皮球传给反方向的点，随即突然启动杀入大禁区。但预想中的撞墙配合并没有达成。梅西回头张望，看见稳稳停住球的7号稍加一扣晃出角度，而后——

 

 

“让我们再回放一遍这场比赛的第一个进球，请大家用心欣赏罗纳尔多这脚劲射。太美妙了，根本不给守门员反应的机会。要知道这粒进球的时速可超过了100公里！”加泰三台的评论员正在复盘巴萨今日取得的2:0开门红，他对着C罗的首开记录侃侃而谈，只有在节目临近结束的时候话锋一转：“虽然罗纳尔多是我们打破僵局的进球功臣，但是不可忽视的是在这九十分钟之内他更多的时候游离在体系之外……”种种。这种更加理性的分析可不会被世体每体的新闻工作者们采纳——他们比拼着用更大的字体更震撼的照片，去向所有人宣布诺坎普有了它最好的继承人；同样，这种赛后的也不可能传达到几个小时前在球场上忘情庆祝的人们耳朵里——

克里斯旋转跳起，怒吼着摆出他招牌的庆祝动作。飞扑过去的梅西是第一个撞上他胸膛的。他们开怀大笑，紧紧的拥抱在一起，享受一整个球场献给他们的山呼海啸、顶礼膜拜。为打开进球账户的7号送出助攻的10号听见心跳声在自己的耳畔震耳欲聋。这只是他们的第一场比赛啊，但不知为何，至少在那一刻里奥·梅西是确信的：

他会闪耀全世界。

 

 

-TBC-

 


	2. （中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释一下：  
> 这篇文里我又把世界足球先生和金球奖合并了——大概在我心中，始终认为这样的设置更具有一期一会的美感吧。

  
年轻的脚步从来不会停滞不前。仅算赛程尚未过半的联赛部分，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多已然为巴萨贡献了十余粒进球。梅罗连线闪耀伊比利亚半岛。现在谁都知道了：游荡在巴萨10号左前方的7号是前者手中的奥丁之矛冈格尼尔，一旦掷出，后者必定会穿破所有防御击中最终目标。  
  
尽管葡萄牙的小伙子还没有坐上诸神之王的位置，但他已然共享荣光、续写光荣，接受众人顶礼膜拜。这是一条征服之路。名宿们不再质疑高层冒进的天价交易——他们交口称赞着23岁的前锋融入体系的速度之快；而死忠们则在看台创作出歌颂葡萄牙人的歌——他们爱惨了他。  
  
所以说，谁会讨厌一颗冉冉升起的未来之星呢？至少梅西不会，他喜欢的紧。曼妙的化学反应在他们有球或无球的交流中渐渐发酵，那些好料满满的眉来眼去从场上发展到场下。可能，里奥打一开始就把这个非南美裔纳入自己的“势力范围”是个好基础。  
  
如果这种情形下，克里斯还不知道自己已经成为他那位房东的朋友可就太傻了。门德斯甚至抱怨了两三回他的西班牙语口音跑偏到了大西洋彼岸的某个国度——管它呢，能让阿根廷人心甘情愿地帮助自己变强就好了。  
  
接触的越多，就越令克里斯蒂亚诺坚信媒体们吹得天花乱坠的世界最佳身上确实不乏他可以学习的部分。年轻人不吝于使用任何手段去提升自己，包括利用他所朝之奋斗的目标身上的某种魔力。当他们已经熟到可以邀请彼此共进晚餐时，克里斯变得更加肆无忌惮了：他有意的在训练日的早晨路过梅西的家门口，有意的路过梅西的家门口，非常有意的路过梅西的家门口并且像接受主席台检阅的装甲兵那般把他座驾的喇叭摁得响亮……  
  
他不容忽视的存在感在十几次的尝试后终收获成效。虽然那人嘴上说着“不能辜负总是铩羽而归的司机师傅的一片好心”，但克里斯知道，这就是他的胜利——他赢得了一个绝好的陪练。  
  
而里奥·梅西会是那种任由后辈摆布的老好人吗？是，又不是。与其说打扰，他应该更多的被打动了才对。他隐隐预感到，即使自己在场边坐着也照样会起着一些微妙的作用，更别说自己真的陪着他踢上几脚时对方展现出来的那份努力了。  
  
这么做对球队会有好处，而我还能掌控他实时的状态。又一次坐到葡萄牙人的副驾驶席的巴萨队长权衡再三，给自己得出了上述的答案。  
  
真是对儿功利又纯情的大笨蛋啊。

  
  
  
  
随着时间的推移，这种指导关系变得愈发理所当然。比赛中途，梅西可以毫无顾忌地向C罗发问：“你上半场好像不太在状态。是什么让你束手束脚、不敢做动作了呢？”  
  
克里斯蒂亚诺一愣。被直白点出身上的问题永远不会让人太好受，他低下头别过目光，直到中场休息快结束时才坦白原因：“那个2号，西班牙人后卫，他开场时对我说：‘你要敢在老子面前搞那些脚底花活，我就把你腿给铲断。’比赛进行中他也经常找机会提醒我，说了不少那样的话……我……”  
  
走在球员通道的巴萨队长不禁乍舌。他讨厌这个，讨厌有人明目张胆地表达着恶意，甚至还把它当作威胁别人的武器。可仅凭他的一面之词，裁判不会直接把预谋中的“犯罪者”罚出场外；里奥更不可能教唆克里斯或者队内其他人对那边的2号以牙还牙 ，以眼还眼。想到此处他低声地叹了口气，转而鼓励葡萄牙人道：“制裁他是裁判的职责，而对你来说重要的是战胜他，用你的技术征服他、震慑他，向他展示勇气。”  
  
“嗯，嗯，你说的是。我很强，需要感到害怕的，是他才对。”  
  
当他们重新踏上草皮，站到开球时各自的位置之前，年轻的7号如是说。梅西点了点头。他看到他的身影，充满力量。

  
  
  
  
果不其然，下半场为红蓝军团首开纪录的正是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。这是他凭一己之力爆掉了西班牙人后防的最好嘉奖，亦是让他越来越自信、越来越活跃的战斗号角。盘活的左路激发出更多的灵感，全队攻势一浪高过一浪，下一粒进球似乎只是时间问题，然而——  
  
对方的2号后卫兑现了他的“诺言”。  
  
近乎兑现。一次亮了鞋钉的冲撞过后，克里斯蒂亚诺痛苦地倒地，双手握住他的左脚踝。队医很快被叫了上来，沉重的神情兆示着情况不容乐观，接着担架也被喊了上来。飞速赶到事发现场并目睹全程的阿根廷人脸色煞白，他没法不去设想假如自己没跟克里斯说过那些话的情形……  
  
太过放任自流不行，太过倾注我的影响也不行。我可能永远都不会成为一个好的引路人。

  
  
  
  
这般隐忧是需要某人亲自出马才能多少化解的。  
  
“拜托了，让我搭你的私人飞机一起去苏黎世吧。”——于情于理，里奥都无法对他刚刚挣脱了拐杖的好邻居说出一个否字。甚至暗暗地，他有些窃喜，对于克里斯仍旧信任、依赖着自己的部分。  
  
现在是新年伊始，即将到来的金球盛典照例吸引着全世界的目光。再次受邀出席对这位处于高速上升期的葡萄牙人来说着实是一件非常荣幸的事——尽管这次没进（金球奖）最终的那个三人名单，但我还有其它奖项可以争取。罗纳尔多想。  
  
借着同行之机，他询问起对这类颁奖仪式“习以为常”得多的那位的见解：“依你来看，今年捧走普斯卡什的会是谁？”“不知道……我其实没特意关注今年入围的是哪三粒进球。”“啊！我好伤心。”C罗扮出了一个“悲痛欲绝”的鬼脸。  
  
“你的进球我当然知道。”里奥立马安抚道。欧洲杯上那脚超远距离世界波的确技惊四座，急速下坠的皮球是任何世界级门神都难以处理的威胁——这是对方加盟之初他通过集锦了解到的信息。另一边，行动力超强的克里斯蒂亚诺已经找到了视频给他看。  
  
观毕，“我想会是那个倒钩。”“你竟然不喜欢我的进球！”里奥笑笑。他当然听得出对方的佯怒意思，但除此之外，略显失落的神态同样逃不过他的眼睛。所以他说：  
  
“听着克里斯，我们不需要你去用一百次的机会试出一个普斯卡什。你只要去进一百个球就好了。”  
  
葡萄牙前锋安静了下来，显然，他在思索俱乐部大前辈话中的道理。良久，他复开口：  
  
“……但我这一百个进球里，肯定会出现精彩到配得上拿奖的。”  
  
“那是当然。”这个小贪心鬼，他什么都不会放弃的。

  
  
  
  
共同抵达瑞士之后，他们兵分两路。梅西先行前往会场参加新闻发布会，而C罗则入住酒店稍事休息。并没有其它什么好打发时间的，葡萄牙人干脆打开YouTube收看起今年金球前三组的直播。  
  
这是一种颇为新鲜的经历。相比去年坐在那里的自己，现在的他有着不一样的视角——事实上，入围2019年最终候选名单的某位超新星当时只知紧张兮兮地应付记者、主持所抛来的每一个问题；而再往前数的年份，克里斯蒂亚诺对这种他没有参与感的颁奖盛典兴致缺缺。回到眼下。阿根廷巨星左手欧洲杯的冠军领袖，右手欧冠得主的球队核心。左右两边都是获奖呼声更高的存在，然而坐在正中的那位只要一边聆听一边流露出和善的微笑，就会让观众恍惚觉得：嗯，他才是那个最从容自如、稳操胜券的人。加之身旁二人对里奥·梅西的敬佩赞赏，C罗有理由相信在他的球迷眼里，这定会是一番天神下凡的场景。此刻，克里斯打心底里莫名诞生出一种谜之自豪感：  
  
纵使你有万千信徒，我却比他们都要离你更近一些，近许多——

  
  
  
  
好吧……今夜的观礼席是稍微远了点。  
  
从C罗自己的座位望过去，只能收获一个棕色的后脑勺。但他要是为这点事而烦恼、抱怨就太小孩子气了。庆典全程，克里斯蒂亚诺尽可能保持着认真专注的神情盯着台上所发生的一切，嗯，以及某人的后脑勺——谁叫它那么恰好地摆在我的视野前方呢？他告诉自己。  
  
正如梅西所料，年度最佳进球的殊荣的确没有授予葡萄牙人，不过后者倒也不至于两手空空——最佳十一人的阵容里仍然有他的一席之地。当他走上用于拍照的阶梯形舞台时，他的俱乐部队长还不着痕迹地用手扶了他一把，对此克里斯回以并没有太感谢的眼神：嘿！我的脚踝已经好多啦！而里奥浑然不觉自己有错，他心想：你要是真康复了，就赶紧给我回到赛场一起踢球啊！  
  
伴随着金球奖得主的最终揭晓，颁奖仪式圆满结束，但它远非今晚的尽头。官方的庆祝晚宴听起来好像一档余兴节目，本质却是大佬云集的社交场。年轻的7号跟几位叫得上名字的名宿、主席互相寒暄了小会儿，接着便在会场内寻找他更为熟悉的面孔：他优秀的经纪人正跟着一伙人相谈甚欢，可能是潜在的赞助商——这么术业有专攻的事放心交给他就好了；然后是他的好房东……哦，我找到他了。  
  
不断有衣着光鲜的男男女女去找他攀谈，而身处交际中心的梅西神奇地兼顾着平易近人和淡漠疏离两种属性，每个人皆可轻松地与他聊上两三分钟，却也从未有谁在他的身边停留更久——上述结论来自于站在稍远端的克里斯蒂亚诺的观察。他浅浅地抿了口自己手中的香槟，这点酒精麻痹不了他的大脑，然而一个稍显疯狂的念头着实在那一瞬间闪现：  
  
高高在上如他，是不是对其它凡人的种种声音，浮夸的赞美也好，严苛的评价也罢，已经毫不在意了呢？

  
  
  
  
不对吧，不对吧，这仅仅是他应对当下场合所展现的一个侧面罢了。他其实很好相处，抛除神乎其神的足球技艺，他也就是，一个人。  
  
勇者有着自己的一套信仰。他走上前，说：  
  
“我可以邀请你参加我下个月的生日宴会吗？在二月五号。”  
  
“哦？也是那天啊……嗯嗯，没问题。”

  
  
  
  
尽管C罗可以预料阿根廷人大概欠缺一些热场属性，但实际情况还是多少让他有点失望。准时到达并且携带礼物，从这方面讲他是个好的访客，然而更多的表现？几乎没了。里奥·梅西像个透明人，很安静，拿他那双温柔的眼睛默默注视着张扬的年轻人——嗯，包括刚刚年满二十四岁的葡萄牙前锋高歌一曲，引起众人抑制不住的哄笑时，亦是如此。过后，克里斯蒂亚诺特地找了个机会把心中的疑惑吐露给对方。“哈哈，我是担心一不留意抢了宴会主角的风头啊。”里奥解释道。  
  
克里斯撇撇嘴。才不会呢，你当我是谁啊？何况我有那么多说葡语或英语的朋友……他按捺住自己的负面情绪。最让他难以接受的，是这种球技之外从未断绝的、把他当小孩儿一样自然而然的照顾。  
  
我们应该是对等的朋友，或者说，我是终要取代你的对手也行啊……  
  
又或许他不过是借题开了个小小的玩笑？或许他只是天性喜静呢？克里斯蒂亚诺试图安慰自己。毕竟到了梅西的生日会，那真的是另一番场景。

  
  
  
  
在自家庭院里的烤肉趴是简单质朴的快乐，亲朋好友齐聚一堂，而后在夜色尚未浓重之前尽兴而归。仗着自己的邻居身份，C罗得以多赖在寿星家一会儿。  
  
恰好梅西亦有话想对他说。  
  
又一个赛季称不上圆满地结束了，许多事需要我去考虑、安排。“我的合同还剩两年。”  
  
“然后呢？”克里斯立即把自己的身体从沙发上支棱起来。他有预感，里奥要宣布些什么重要的东西。  
  
“我要去接受更大的挑战。”  
  
这个答案倒也不算太意外。克里斯追问道：“……你会去哪？英超？美国？或者是东方的——”  
  
梅西笑着打断他：“都不是。不管怎么说，那可真是个大挑战啊。”  
  
这令葡萄牙人疑惑且慌张起来，“你……”  
  
“国家队的事都已经结束了，下一步，我想试试……暂时远离足球的生活。”  
  
他的语气平静且坚定。

  
  
  
  
-TBC-  



	3. Chapter 3

  
克里斯蒂亚诺已经忘了自己那天是怎么离开梅西的家的。他们可能一言不合大吵了一架，又或者没有。总之事态发展的结果是克里斯和里奥一个夏天都没有再联系，包括在伊比萨岛。游艇与游艇遥相呼应，葡萄人确信自己若是举起望远镜，就能把对面阿根廷人的一举一动都看得仔细分明——  
  
然而他偏不！  
  
仿佛这样做约等于在某种意义上认输了似的，七号先生单方面的斗气足足持续到了新赛季的开端。尽职尽责的“uber司机”倒没有忽略日常接送他的好邻居，只是气氛确实有了些微妙的改变……

  
  
  
  
梅西打开车门的时候几乎被吓了一跳，因为克里斯的脸简直臭得像比赛里连续闷了十多个门框似的。他被自己的比喻逗笑了，换来年轻些的那位一个充满狐疑的眼神。严肃点。司机先生试图通过自己绷得紧紧的面孔施以对方警告。接下来是他精心打好腹稿的重头戏：  
  
“听好了，里奥·梅西，”他故意把对方的姓名发音咬出恶狠狠的感觉，“从这赛季开始，你就休想再在俱乐部再过上一天安逸日子了。  
  
“我现在要向你正式下战书：我不会等你退役还是离开怎样怎样的，我会在你还在巴萨的一员时，打败你。”对，是打败你，而不是继承你的那些名头。我将筑起新的王座。  
  
四海之内皆是赞赏有加，他克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多却极不恭敬地亮出尖牙利爪，誓要杀上神坛。他是恶魔。但年轻人与一年前刚刚加盟红蓝军团时野心勃勃的自己情感上又有着微妙的不同。他说：  
  
“如果不想到时候被排除在球队计划之外，颜面尽失，你，可千万千万别轻易认输了啊。”七号前锋本质上在用这种激将法让他和他还能再多斗几年。  
  
所以，视神明为终极执念的恶魔，算不算天底下最扭曲的信徒？

  
  
  
  
巴萨的十号队长无法忽视这种程度的挑衅。  
  
尽管在他的职业生涯中听过无数类似语意的声音。或是视其为偶像的人诉说着愿景，“希望努力达到梅西的水平”；或是不知天高地厚的家伙口出狂言道，“梅西？他没什么大不了的”。然后呢？迄今为止，至少从里奥自己所听到的媒体论调来说，好像当世尚未有人真正意义上的能超越他——  
  
只不过，我确实得准备好那一天。  
  
梅西清楚身为人类的自我极限，岁月无情，他不是永恒的常胜将军。细数往事种种，强势如他亦有挫败，亦有遗憾。而年龄会逐渐放大这些。日轮西斜，群星遂起。他顿时有些庆幸：我与巴塞罗那拥有着其中最为亮眼且会越来越闪耀的那一个——更正，是次一级的幸事，假如他是阿根廷人就更好了，哈哈。  
  
克里斯会成为新的太阳吗？  
  
他希望未来给出的答案是肯定的。他知道怎样做有利于未来趋向他所希望的那样。  
  
事实上，早晨的不快在里奥再次打开车门迎接他的新赛季首训那会儿已然无影无踪——抢圈训练时找准机会穿了向他宣战的某位的裆可以算作友好交流的部分，大概？当然这样一个小小的插曲是绝无可能影响全队的训练计划的。下了训练课，主教练分别找到他们两人谈了谈有关定位球的打法等等一系列战术调整。

  
  
  
  
于是，全世界的球迷看到巴萨的比赛中，走上罚球点的不是梅西，而是C罗。

  
  
  
  
这只是一个信号。解说员们起初对球权开火权的多重变革来回惊叹了个遍，到后来，也就慢慢地习以为常了。但这并不代表他们放弃了毒舌。在这其中，有的人更是贡献了传播甚广的经典语录：“……我们看到8号中场把球传给了右侧空当，哎呀，C罗的跑位没跟这球形成默契。”“其实原先吧，那个区域一般是由梅西覆盖的。”“可惜咯，就算是梅西也不能直接从替补席上窜出来接球啊。”  
  
现实就是梅西比上个赛季还要多许多的出任替补，并且经常不给他往“替补”两字后面添上“奇兵”的机会。理性告诉他，球队为自己离开之后的日子早作适应是再正确不过的事；感情上，他却发觉自己想要上场踢球的心思好像比以往任何时候都要强烈。为证明他比另一个人更适合担当核心，通过球场上的表现永远比向高层施压说服力强得多。这点对罗纳尔多亦是同理。他踢了更多比赛，他深知自己必须肩负起更多责任。  
  
与此同时，在他们两人良性竞争的氛围带动下，球队的每一名队员都迸发出了超凡的能量——某种程度上，可以说他们不知不觉间全中了葡萄牙前锋的“诡计”。更新迭代的阵痛期因为所有人的努力而不讲道理地飞速跨越，与迈入正轨、渐入佳境的他们自身相对的，是舆论的绝不安分守己。专家、名宿被拉到话筒前挨个提问如何看待时下的“梅罗之争”，狗仔们简直就像被各家厕纸报安排了任务似的寻觅着“梅罗不和”的蛛丝马迹。而当年底的金球奖三人名单出炉时，足坛媒体人差不多直接“狂欢”起来：梅西落选！这太出乎意料了，也太期盼已久了！对他们而言。  
  
一种观点成为了这群人眼里的宠儿：“巴塞罗那要对梅西的落选负责，罗纳尔多也要对梅西的落选负责。”好巧不巧，关于阿根廷人离队意向的新闻被爆了出来：“据其身边亲友透露，梅西曾亲承打算结束他的红蓝生涯。”然后就被解读成了对队内现状的失望，然后就有人在诺坎普内举牌：“我只想看有里奥的比赛”，然后这个画面被拍下来，引起又一连串解读……  
  
越闹越大，越传越真，争议的尽头就是把它捅到事件主角的面前。“我们都很关心：你知道克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多正威胁着你在巴萨的队内地位吗？是他告诉教练不让你首发的吗？”记者问。里奥本来想说：“克里斯和我不是那种竞争关系。”但是考虑到某人的情绪，他改口道：“克里斯不会这么做。但话说回来，若是他想比肩我所赢得的成就，他需要做到更多。”而我，一直期待着他做到更多。  
  
相似的问题被抛给葡萄牙7号，收获一个：“我们会赢下全部冠军。”——看似略微答非所问，但成绩就是堵住所有流言蜚语的最佳手段，不对吗？

  
  
  
  
新年过去，先前的轮换在早春时节真正展露功效。有克里斯在时，球队的攻势迅猛如雷霆，无坚不摧；有里奥在时，球队的攻势浩荡如海潮，铺天盖地；而当他们联袂出战时，哈迪斯的战车即重返人间，双股叉寒光闪闪，收割着倒在马蹄下的亡魂。五月到来，以三分之差惊险斩落西甲冠军之后，他们可争取的锦标，仍有两项。  
  
稍早到来的是国王杯的决战。对阵宿敌的比赛自然艰难，这点，因开局十分钟左右丢掉的那个球而愈发放大。巴萨的将士期待一场逆转，但另外的十一个人凭什么要善解人意地实现他们的愿望呢？掌握领先优势的队伍只需守住胜果即可捧得奖杯，且与这个目标的距离正无限的缩进中，二十分钟、十五分钟、十分钟……  
  
那绝对是一个踢人犯规！  
  
葡萄牙7号不可能对自家队长被放倒在禁区里置之不理。他立即找到主裁理论：对、对，是后卫先把球破坏出底线了，但你看快看里奥的腿，这已经再明显不过的被踹伤了吧……唉你怎么起来了？  
  
只见经过队医简单处理后的阿根廷10号一瘸一拐地向他走来。“没有问题，那就是一个角球。”事件已经发生这么久了，而视频裁判组仍未提醒当值主裁，由此可以预见，改判的概率基本为零。“别给对方拖延时间的机会。”他一边拽着衣袖把高个子拉走，一边小声地解释道。克里斯撇撇嘴，低头凑到里奥的耳畔，告诉他——

  
  
  
  
全世界除此二人之外，再无谁知晓他们究竟交流了什么。他们只是见证：梅西开出角球，C罗抢点扳平比分。

  
  
  
  
悬念被拖入加时赛中，起势的巴萨这才展露出它真正可怖的面孔。冠军还未到手，心中众志成城、脚下行云流水的团队却让球员自己最先体会到享受比赛的感觉。所以当教练问梅西，他的伤情是否需要下场休息时，后者近乎想都没想就拒绝了——腿部的隐隐作痛不算什么，重要的是，我们即将收获又一场胜利！  
  
强烈的预感照进现实：巴萨7号在大禁区内可以考虑射门的位置机敏一漏，试图封堵他角度的两名后卫便对后插上的阿根廷人无可奈何；拍马赶到的红蓝10号停球完美，抬脚再射，却感到支撑腿传来剧痛；他一个趔趄，鞋尖捅到的皮球速度不快但胜在弹跳诡异；当里奥摔倒在地，抬头看见的是它擦过门将的手套滚入球网……  
  
他们，实现了逆转。

  
  
  
  
事后，躺在病床上的里奥·梅西自己会问自己：强行坚持的那么几分钟换来一粒进球和当即宣判的被抬下场，究竟是否值得？但他同时也很清楚，现在怎么权衡利弊都注定是无用功。眼前他需要作出新的决断：是进行漫长的保守治疗，还是尝试在欧冠决赛前火线复出？  
  
“仅从本人的角度讲，我还是希望您不要急于一时。”医生把他的见解摆得很明白，“我可以保证您在周末正常地踢满九十分钟，一百二十分钟大概也没差。然而强行登场造成的身体损伤会是不可逆的，您将来的职业生涯估计要一直受其影响。”  
  
听到对方提及“将来的职业生涯”，梅西自知那一瞬间他是有些轻松的。已经，没有这方面的顾虑了。他的脑海中浮现起的是随着赛季进行自已越来越坚定的抉心。别的一些东西也被连带忆起——当他向克里斯坦言自己的未来时，对方的惊诧、困惑、以及愤怒。就好像某种习以为常，突然变成了稍纵即逝。葡萄牙人脱口而出的第一句不是祝福而是质问，让巴萨传奇顿时都吃了一惊：原来你是这么在乎……  
  
“我很肯定假如没有受伤这码事，有你在场，不管对我们的军心还是实力来说，都会是一件大好事。但是……”里奥竖起耳朵，主帅欲言又止。卧床疗养的一方示意来探望的人继续说下去。后者深吸了口气，“现在就算你能出战，我们也应该根据你实际恢复了几成水准的情况，评估这么做对球队是否真的有利。 ”  
  
巴萨十号对此表示理解与支持。尽管他个人想要竭尽所能帮助球队——这跟队中的新生代力量是否值得信赖是两回事，可一旦自己的执意冒险无法给整个团体带来增益，那简直就是百分百的得不偿失了。所以，他应该压抑着心头躁动的争冠梦想，尝试着去放轻松、去“不负责任”些吗？  
  
“你可以替补。”  
  
来医院看他的克里斯蒂亚诺在仔细询问过他的伤情后，直接给出如上的结论。梅西本想对这种越俎代庖的发言反驳几句，然而直视着他的那双眼睛里只有再真诚不过的情绪：请相信我们，相信我。葡萄牙的年轻人说出口的不是擅自代人做主，不是蓄意向他挑衅，而是此世最为郑重的一份誓言：你可以替补，不过放心，有我在，我们会赢下一切的！  
  
誓言好似一团来自地狱的漆黑业火，熊熊燃烧，将整个天空都点亮。虽然看起来会灼伤他人，但其实它很温暖的啊。天空说。  
  
那我还能怎么办呢？  
  
除了让自己的点头带上更多鼓励的力度，唉，我这个人能交给你、能帮助到你的，真是越来越少了。

  
  
  
  
几天后，欧冠决赛夜，巴塞罗那赢了，赢得漂亮。

  
  
  
  
拄拐观战的红蓝队长最终在队友的帮助下领取了大耳朵杯。他把它高高举起，与此同时，其它小伙子们纵情高唱起属于胜利者的歌谣。满场蹦蹦跳跳不属于伤患力所能及的娱乐项目，梅西笑眼盯了俱乐部未来的书写者们一会儿，遂来到混合采访区迎接各路记者。常规地问完一圈夺冠感受、对主教练和关键球员的看法后，有人再一次将他的未来会如何打算的疑云推到台前。“能够效力巴萨并且赢得这么多的荣誉是我一辈子的幸运，我想永远和它在一起。不过正如大家所见，今天这场没有我的比赛里所有人也都做到了最好，所以我想——”  
  
“里奥，我们是冠军！”  
  
他被打断了，因为葡萄牙7号忽然从他背后直直扑了上来。梅西被撞得重心不稳，然而甚至没给他慌乱的时间，他发觉自己在一个坚实可靠的拥抱里，紧紧的。在他们身后，是刚从绿茵场上疯完——或者说是一直疯到了场下的，巴萨众将。载歌载舞的庆祝感染着在场的每一个人，包括梅西，他被克里斯搂着、带着，开怀大笑，近乎看不到眼，生生咽下刚刚未说完的话，那句：“可能到了说再见的时候。”  
  
返程的飞机上，冷静下来的他问身边人：“克里斯，我退役以后你会寂寞吗？”  
  
“……”沉默。  
  
梅西登时领悟了对方碍于他那超强的自尊故而无法吐露的答案。于是他又说：“那请你多呆在巴萨几年好不好？指不定，当我哪天考完教练回来执掌球队时，就能跟你再一次并肩奋斗了。”  
  
闻言，C罗的心中感到一丝苦涩。他花了一点时间整理自己的语言，以及尽量让自己都可以猜测得到的纠结表情显得没那么蠢：“不会的。因为你才不会去当什么教练呢。”你职业足球都不愿再踢了，还能主动揽那档子事？  
  
“哈哈，也是啊。”  
  
坐在场边的经历教他体验到一种全新的视角去看待比赛，看待C罗。肉眼可见的灵动、冲劲，他是那种注定要再火十年的天之骄子——而那时的我无论是身处教练席还是看台上，和还能满场飞奔的他的远近距离，大概也没差太多吧？梅西暗暗开解着自己。

  
  
  
  
门德斯发给他的冠军球员一张夺冠庆典的宣传图，配字：“官方竟然没把我们在决赛中梅开二度的大英雄摆在画面中间，真是浪费。”C罗定睛一看，乐了，用的是赛季初的官方定妆照，而阿根廷大胡子的表情，可谓是呆滞至极。  
  
没什么大不了的啦，反正下赛季的宣传片里怕是再也找不到他了。他心想，转瞬意识到这是一件多么残酷的事情。如此算来，他很可能已经用掉了和里奥共同为这件红蓝间条衫出战的最后机会：那场比赛有惊心动魄的逆转，有如梦似幻的梅罗连线，且还是两次——当时的葡萄牙人根本没意识到，那竟然就是他们足球故事的终篇……

  
  
  
  
嗯，这场夺冠庆典也许相当于一个尾声？

  
  
  
  
尽管欧冠之夜的采访并未把话说满，但世人依旧透过梅西的前言把它的弦外之音猜了个完全。诺坎普满场高呼着“留下来”，里奥挥挥手，微笑以对。明明是温馨的场景，那人的样子越是轻快，克里斯就越知道，对于这种卸下了所有包袱的人，有些事结果已经无从改变了。他试图让跟在后面目睹全程的自己显得洒脱，至于装作满不在乎？即使自信如克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多也不认为这次自己能欺骗得了任何人——他的眼眶已经开始轻微泛红了。  
  
真是嘲讽啊，百战不殆、所向披靡的恶魔，终于杀到神座之前，他期待着一场世纪之战，结果神明从他的王座上起身，退一步，侧身大方相让，言：  
  
“它是你的了。”  
  
不！  
  
我想要它，我也要你。  
  
神明却只是挥挥衣袖，朝他所向往的简单生活去了，留下万众之上，世界之巅，恶魔他孤零零的一人。  
  
我还是来得太迟了吗……  
  
为什么他最巅峰的时期不能等等我？为什么我不早出生几年？  
  
为什么我没有机会跟他共同命名一个时代？我想真正战胜他，我想被他当做最重要的伙伴与对手。即便我们成了死敌，激情厮杀、快意恩仇也好啊！那就是，另一重含义的互相成就了……  
  
克里斯蒂亚诺闭上眼，沉浸在自己虚无缥缈的愿望里：  
  
主啊，我恳求您——

  
  
  
  
-END-

 

* * *

 

  
“叮铃铃～叮铃铃～”  
  
闹钟的声响让克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多从睡眠中清醒过来。我好像做了一个非常荒诞的梦……不过我究竟梦见了什么呢？他又揉了眼睛决定暂且忽略这个。  
  
毕竟今天有非常重要的事情。  
  
各家媒体们自几个月前他公布退役赛的对阵双方后就开始在炒了——“最后的梅罗对决！双骄强弱或可盖棺定论？”诸如此类。不过他们的幻想都要落空了。葡萄牙人露出得意的笑容。因为，  
  
上半场，他和他的枕边人将一起为“C罗和他的朋友队”出战；  
下半场，他的枕边人和他将一起为“梅西和他的朋友队”出战。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “既生瑜，何生亮”，顶尖强者挤在同一时代涌现出来可能是件大不幸的事，他们需要面临激烈得多的竞争，到最后也不一定决得出一个赢家。然而我又想，对于他们自己来说，要是恰逢巅峰之时却没人有能力陪自己过上两招，或者错过了自己想要超越的对手最强盛的阶段，会不会也是一种孤独、一种遗憾呢？由此，这篇《Comeback逆转》诞生了。而对于旁观的大家，别的人我不敢妄加猜测，lo主自己嘛——
> 
> 我喜欢双骄的梅罗，  
> 我喜欢现在的他们。


End file.
